Chimera
by noire2jais
Summary: Des savants qui enlève des enfants pour en faire des chimères, une rencontre différente et un amour qui se développe et le prix du meilleur résumé revient à ... Nj ! BOU !
1. Chapter 1

Nj : Salut à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien, en ce moment je dois vous avouez que j'ai énormément de mal à écrire. Je ne peux pas dire que c'est parce que je n'ai pas le temps parce que ce n'est pas vrai, quand j'ai de l'inspiration je trouve toujours du temps. Mais ce n'est pas non plus une question d'inspiration puisque j'ai commencé au moins 5 fic depuis la dernière que j'ai publier !!!! Mais que ce passe-t-il alors ? Je n'arrive pas à finir les fics que je commence et je ne prends plus aucune joie à écrire les fins !!!!

Nj : HELP !!! auteure en pleine crise de nerfs

Roy : Du calme ! Tu sais bien que mon physique affolant est toutjours une source intarisable d'inspiration !

Nj : Et les chevilles ça va ? En tout cas merci à mes lecteurs d'être toujours là après autant d'attente !

MERCI

* * *

Chimera 

Chapitre 1 : Et tout commença par...

-Comment allons-nous l'appeler? Demanda Anne Hawkeye à son mari en caressant son ventre arrondi de huit mois de grossesse.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il. Tu as une idée ?

-Oui, j'aime bien Riza.

L'homme sourit

-J'aime bien aussi.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Anne Hawkeye accouchait dans une clinique privée, financée par l'armée. Une petite fille vit le jour et mourut officiellement quelques heures plus tard. On ramena une nouvelle née morte aux malheureux parents qui firent leur deuil pendant plusieurs mois. Officieusement, la petite Hawkeye était bien vivante et passa rapidement du service de maternité au laboratoire expérimental numéro 5. Elle y servi de cobaye pour des expérience sur la combinaison d'ADN et elle se vit finalement, à la suite de plusieurs années de traitement, transformée en chimère. Dans son organisme, son ADN avait été mélangé à celui d'un chat. Pendant plus de dix ans encore, elle fut élevé parmi des chats afin de lui inculquer leur instinct de chasseur et de faire d'elle une tueuse, sans paroles, sans esprit. Ils avaient fait d'elle un animal. Elle arborait sur son corps une fine fourrure noire et ses oreilles et ses canines s'étaient allongées. Ils avaient commencés à la tester par des meurtres faciles, de simples soldat sans grande importance. Aujourd'hui les médecins du 5th laboratory venait de recevoir un ordre de mission du Fuhrer lui-même. C'était une simple lettre ordonnant la suppression du Flamme Alchemist.

-Voilà de quoi vraiment tester le chat. Annonça l'un des savants.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Tuer Mustang ?

La semaine qui suivit fut utilisé à entraîner la femme-chat à tuer sa cible. Puis un soir, elle fut emportée dans un camion, elle avait maintenant l'habitude de ses trajets et savait pertinemment ce que cela signifiait : Elle allait tuer. Le véhicule s'immobilisa et un homme vint ouvrir les portes arrières. Elle était enfermé dans une cage et ne risquait don c pas d'attaquer son gardien. Il leva lentement le bras et désigna la seule fenêtre éclairée d'un grands immeuble gris de trois étages. Puis l'homme remonta dans la cabine du camion et enclencha l'ouverture de la cage. La femme-chat sortit dehors et le véhicule s'en alla. Elle se retrouva seule dans la chaleur cette nuit d'été. Le colonel Roy Mustang venait de rentre chez lui. Il avait allumer la lumière et ouvert sa fenêtre pour essayer de faire des courant d'air dans la fournaise de son appartement. Il se dirigea vers la chambre pour poser sa veste et ses gants sur le lit puis il alluma la télé en passant dans le salon et attrapa une bière dans le frigo de sa cuisine et revint s'asseoir dans le canapé. Le film qu'il regardait était sans intérêt et son regard dévia très vite vers la fenêtre synonyme d'une illusoire fraîcheur. Il sursauta en la voyant dans l'encadrement et se leva d'un bond. La femme-chat subi alors sa première surprise en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était faite remarquée si vite, elle se jeta sur lui. Roy claqua des doigts mais ses mains étaient nus, les gants toujours sur le lit dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle le plaqua au sol, attrapa la bouteille de bière vide et la leva au dessus de sa tête mais son bras resta figé en l'air. Son regard d'ambre s'était plongé dans celui de jais du colonel. Elle était incapable de bouger, quelque chose l'empêchait d'abattre son bras sur cet homme. Un sentiment nouveau venait de s'emparer de son être faisant battre son coeur plus vite. Elle recula vivement et lâcha la bouteille. Roy se leva et l'observa un instant en massant sa gorge meurtri par la poigne de fer de la créature, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Est-ce que c'était une personne humaine ou un animal ? Difficile à dire mais il n'avait aucun doute sur sa nature : C'était une chimère; une chimère crée à partir d'un être humain. Seulement il ne savait pas quelle partie de la créature dominait. Elle avait quand même arrêté son geste, chose qu'un animal n'aurait pas faite. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau mais sans s'approcher d'avantage car elle pouvait être dangereuse.

-Bonjour. Lui dit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder avec des yeux terrifié et menaçant en même temps. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait; Etait-elle malade ? Elle devinait pourtant qu'il y était pour quelque chose Pourquoi tout ce n'était-il pas passé comme les autres fois ?

-Je m'appelle Roy. Continua-t-il. Et toi ?

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

-Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi voulais-tu me tuer ?

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'assimiler autant d'information ou qu'on lui adresse la parole. Elle semblait terroriser et incapable de bouger. Roy se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui voulait plus aucun mal et il s'approcha doucement en tendant la main comme il l'aurait fait pour un animal craintif. Elle baissa la tête et les oreilles en gémissant de peur mais Roy passa sa main sur ses cheveux noirs dans une simple caresse qui se voulait rassurante. La sensation que lui procura ce simple geste, le premier geste de tendresse de son existence par un humain, explosa dans son coeur. Elle s'allongea au sol sur le dos en signe de soumission et d'obéissance. Roy ne pouvait pas la laisser couché par terre. Il se releva donc lentement en l'entraînant avec lui sur le canapé. Il put observer son corps d'un peu plus près et se rendit compte que malgré la fine fourrure noire, elle était nue. Il attrapa son manteau et l'en recouvrit avec beaucoup de douceur car elle n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de s'habiller ou simplement de se couvrir. Roy devinait sans peine qu'elle avait été élevée comme un véritable animal. Il éteingnit la télé et se tourna vers elle, la première chose à faire était de savoir si elle avait un nom. Il pointa un doigt vers sa poitrine et prononca distinctement et plusieurs fois son prénom. Puis il tourna son doigt vers elle avec un regard encourageant. Le regard de la chimère passait rapidement de son visage à son doigt mais ne disait toujours rien. Roy retourna le geste vers lui et répéta son nom puis la désigna encore. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais seuls quelques onomatopées sortir de sa gorge et elle se tut. Roy ne se découragea pas et réitéra la scène. Elle ouvrit encore la bouche et cette fois elle put prononcer un mot :

-T... T... Toi.

-Toi ? Répéta-t-il.

Elle se mit à ronronner en signe de contentement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Edward est dans le coup.

Le lendemain, Roy appela au QG et demanda un jour de congé, el demanda également au Fullmétal de la retrouver chez lui après son service. Il passa la matinée à tester le mot « toi » sur la chimère et réalisa que c'était bien ainsi qu'on l'appelait, il vit aussi qu'elle répondait mieux lorsque le ton était haut. Du point de vue du comportement elle était timide et craintive mais demandait beaucoup de tendresse. Elle n'avait pas du en recevoir beaucoup durant sa vie de captivité. La soir venu Edward frappa à la porte. La chimère nommée « toi » s'enfuit vers la chambre où elle se réfugiait à chaque fois que quelque chose de nouveau se produisait. Roy fit entrer son subordonné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe colonel ?

-Asseyez-vous Fullmétal, j'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que vous pourrez m'apprendre sur les chimères.

-Sur les chimères ?

-Oui

La discussion commença, elle fut longue et Roy insista particulièrement sur les chimère humaines de Tucker et sur leur séparation.

-Colonel? Demanda Edward au bout d'un moment. Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler ?

Elle m'a attaquée hier soir. Avoua Roy après un silence. Je ne sais pas qui elle est ni d'où elle vient mais je veux faire quelque chose pour elle.

-Qui ? Questionna Elric.

-Toi ! Appela Roy.

Edward, très intrigué, regarda son supérieur lui faire un signe de tête vers la droite. Le Fullmétal se retourna et découvrit la chimère dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre. Des images de la petite Nina Tucker et du chien Alexander transmuté par Shou Tucker l'alchimiste tisseur de vie, passèrent devant les yeux du jeune homme. Oh Oui ! Il allait aider le colonel !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Transmutation.

Les mois qui suivirent furent assez durs pour les deux hommes. Edward transmuta un double fond dans l'armoire du colonel où il installait la chimère à chaque fois qu'il partait travailler. Il s bossaient tous les deux sans relache jusqu'à tard dans la nuit après leur service et aussi pendant leurs jours de congés. Ils étudaient la transmutation humaine, la création de chimère et l'alchimie supérieure pendant de longues heures au domicile du colonel. Ils découvrirent petit à petit qu'une suite de transmutations aux cercles excessivement complexes pourraient morceau par morceau, tout d'abord réduire puis détruire les traces d'ADN non humain. Mais cette expérience comportait d'énorme risque pour la chimère car ils pouvaient à tout moment endommager son ADN humain en se trompant ou en abimant le cercle de transmutation mais c'était la seule façon de la sauver de cette vie. Ils prirent donc la très difficile décision de tenter ces transmutations. Un soir sans lune, le colonel prit la direction du 5th Laboratory, emmenant avec lui la chimère. Edward les attendaient là-bas. Il començait à tracer un grand cercle au sol en expliquant:

-Nous allons tenter de détruire la partie de l'ADN animal de son cerveau dans un premier temps. Ça libérera de nombreuses parties de sa conscience qu'elle n'utilise pas. Sa compréhension sera améliorer et on pourra essayer de communiquer avec elle pour la suite.

-D'accord. Répondit simplement Mustang.

Edward finit de dessiner son cercle en décrivant ses actions au colonel puis il se releva.

-Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Annonça-t-il.

Roy hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son véhicule pour libérer Toi et l'emmener vers le cercle. La chimère était très nerveuse, peut être ressentait-elle le stress de Roy ou les morts qui hantait encore le bâtiment. Le colonel plaça la chimère au centre du cercle et lui caressa la tête avant de rejoindre Edward. Il ota ses gants afin de ne pas activer ses cercles de feu broder dessus lorsqu'il activerait celui d'Edward. Ils s'agenouillèrent près du cercle et aposèrent leurs mains à la même seconde sur les traits du cercle. Une grande lumière bleue explosa dans le laboratoire et la chimère hurla avant de s'écrouler à terre. Roy cria et faillit couper le contact de ses mains avec le cerlce mais Ed l'en dissuada :

-Si vous coupez maintenant, elle mourra ! Cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de la transmutation.

Lorsqu'enfin tout s'arrêta, un lourd silence tomba sur le bâtiment. La chimère était allongé au sol, son corps était secoué de spasme et elle se tenait la tête à deux mains en gemissant. Le colonel se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement même s'il savait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas sa question.

Mais contre toute attente elle hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas.

-Tu comprends? Questionna-t-il.

Elle grimaça puis acquiesa une nouvelle fois.

-Doucement colonel. S'interposa Ed. Le changement a été brusque, il faut la laisser se reposer et bien l'observer pour prévenir les effets secondaires.

-D'accord.

Il souleva la chimère dans ses bras et la ramena chez lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Transmutation.

Ils laissèrent quelques jours s'écouler sans renouveler les expériences mais continuaient à se documenter sur les transmutations humaines. La chimère quant à elle développait son caractère et Roy la découvrait timide, curieuse et pudique. Elle appréciait de plus en plus le contact des vêtements et principalement avec ceux de Roy. Il adorait la regarder en train d'essayer de mettre une de ses chemises. La complicité devenait intime entre eux à mesure que son cerveau se développait. Elle n'en était pas à comprendre l'alchimie mais elle saisissait assez bien la situation. Plusieurs autres transmutations lui permirent de commencer à parler mais cette apprentissage était long et fastidieux comme avec un enfant, elle développait le don assez gênant de répéter tout ce que Roy disait avec plus ou moins d'exactitude :

-Allo Fullmétal ?

-Alo ! Répéta-t-elle,

-Colonel ! Comment ça se passe ?

-Plutôt bien. Répondit Roy.

-Alo ! Plumo lien ! Alo ! Alo !

-Je vois qu'elle apprend vite ! Rigola-t-il à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Oui.

-Oui ! Alo ! Alo !

-Mais tais-toi donc ! La gronda Roy.

-Au fait colonel, il faudrait trouver un nom à cette chimère.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Oui ! C'est rai ! Alo ! Chantonnait Toi autour de lui.

-Je vais réfléchir. En attendant quand pouvons-nous poursuivre les transmutation?

-Bientôt, nous nous attaquerons à son physique. Ce sra aussi dur et dangereux que pour son esprit colonel . Nous joueons avec sa vie.

-Je sais. Répondit-il.

Il y eut un silence au bout de laligne avant que la chimère ne recommence à s'exclamer :

-Alo ! Alo !

-Bon je vous laisse Fullmétal.

A bientôt colonel.

Ils raccrochèrent et quelques jours plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au 5th Laboratory.

-Nous voilà arrivé Riza. Dit Roy à la chimère en la faisant sortir de la voiture.

-Vous l'avez appelé Riza ? Demanda Edward.

-Oui, j'ai pris le nom au hazard dans le calendrier.

(nda : ça me va bien comme 2ième prénom : hazard!)

-C'est joli. Approuva Ed.

-Oui mais c'est dur de le lui faire apprendre.

-A mon avis. Commenta l'alchimiste de métal en finissant de tracer le cerlce de transmutation. Il faudrait associer le mot « Riza » au geste de pointer du doigt vers elle.

-C'est une bonne idée, commençons la transmutation maintenant. Coupa-t-il pressé d'en finir.

Riza s'allongea d'elle même au centre du cerlce et les deux hommes l'activèrent. Une fois les éclairs bleus éteint et la fumée dissipée, ils découvrirent à terre une jeune femme, blonde au corps pâle et nu. Roy s'empressa de la recouvrir tandis qu'Edward se relevait en prenant appuie sur son genou.

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire pour elle à présent. Dit-il. Tou ce qu'il reste de félin chez elle c'est ce qu'elle a appris à leur côtés. Il vous suffira de lui réapprendre à vivre comme un être humain.

-Bien, merci de m'avoir aidé.

-De rien colonel.

-Je suis désolé pour Nina.

-Moi aussi. Dit-il avant de s'en aller sans se retourner. Bonne chance Riza! Lança-t-il une dernière -fois avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

-Merci. Répondit-elle dans un souffle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : C'est quoi l'Amour?

Commença alors pour le colonel un long enseignement qu'il prodigua à Riza. D'abord des choses simples tels que « Bonjour », « Bonsoir », « Au revoir », S'il te plait », « Merci », « Pardon », puis des choses un peu plus technique comme s'habiller, faire fonctionner la douche, se laver les dents, mettre la table, s'habiller, manger avec des couvert, lire et écrire. Pour quelques petites chose plus intime il fit appel à Maria Ross une connaissance féminine du QG. Des petites choses telles que aller aux toilettes, se laver ou s'occuper des pertes mensuelles (nda : Et oui, ici aussi les femmes sont punies !! lol !!). Petit à petit, Riza devenait une femme et non plus un chat, elle refusait à présent de dormir avec lui, elle disait qu'elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce sentiment. Roy tenta alors de le lui expliquer, ainsi que de luiapprendre ce qu'était l'amour, l'amitié, la haine. La première fois qu'elle refusa de se coucher près de lui, ça lui fit un choc. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait doucement de lui développant sa timidité et sa pudeur, son coeur se serrait progressivement et rapidement il mesura l'ampleur de son attachement, de son affection et de son attirance pour la jeune femme. Un soir il lui avoua ses sentiments en essayant de les lui faire comprendre.

-Je t'aime. Lui dit-il un peu géné.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut compris ce que cela voulait dire.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il. C'est comme ça, j'ai envie d'être avec toi tout le temps, c'est tout.

-Moi aussi. Répondit-elle. Mais j'ai peur aussi.

-De quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Dit-elle en faisant une petite moue.

-Je crois savoir, tu as peur de t'engager, de l'inconnu aussi peut être.

-C'est quoi?

-C'est trop difficile à t'expliquer mais je vaisfaire en sorte que tu n'ais plus peur.

Il prit tendrement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa rapidement.

-ça, ça veut dire que je t'aime beaucoup.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa gauchement à son tour.

-Viens contre moi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je vais te prouver que je t'aime encore plus que ça. Viens, n'ais pas peur, j'irais lentement.

Elle le rejoingnit craintivement dans les draps et ils passèrent leur première nuit d'amour ensemble. La première d'une longue, très longue liste.

FIN


End file.
